Sword and Flute
by eldritchbob
Summary: the war has finished, the shinobi allience has split into the seperate villages again. Sasuke is still on the loose, and the village is repaired. But are the Konoha 11 ready for two new faces. and is one of those faces as new as they think? Pairings will be revealed as the story progresses Rated T for now...but may become M for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the leaf is in sight.

The gates of Konoha stood open, with ANBU on either side of it, guarding the village from any attacks. The last attack had been weeks ago, and were just a few white Zetsi **(AN: Would that be the collective form of Zetsu?)** that were remaining after the last great war. They didn't last long.

There was always the possibility of missing ninjas entering the village, but since most of the S rank missing nins were either dead, or back in their villages, the remaining ones weren't seen as too much of a threat.

Two figures, male and a female, stood on the path, looking at the Konoha entrance in contemplation. The male was around 19, and was wearing a long dark blue coat **(AN: Think Ibiki's coat, only looser fitting and dark blue)**, black trousers , black shoes, a black t-shirt and a sword with a blue wrapped pommel and blue sheath attached to his waist. He had his head tilted to one side, and had his mouth drawn in a tight line. "Well." He said, breaking the silence around them. "I just don't see it." His companion turned and looked at him. "What?" He shrugged, his voice light and playful. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see how three of the most famous missing nins ever came from there! It looks too…homey." His companion whipped something out of her weapon pouch and hit him over the head with it, shouting "BAKA" as she did so. The teenage boy stumbled forwards and rubbed his head through his spikey black hair. "Yuya-chan! What was that for?"

The woman referred to as 'Yuya-chan' shook her head, her red hair following the movement. She looked about the same age as the man, and wore a pale cream shirt, black trousers, and ninja sandals. On her face was half a mask, covering the top half of her face, and she was wearing a black cap. "Don't fucking underestimate them shithead." She growled, crossing her arms under her chest. Her companion mumbled a sheepish sorry, which she simply tsked at. "Those fuckwits in there are the strongest fucking village in the shinobi world, just remember that." She sighed and glanced at the forest around them, and shuddered. She flinched when her companion put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bad memories? You know, there are four other villages, you sure you want to join this one?" She glared at him.

"The village hidden in the leaf gets the most missions. That means the most money is here, and we get rich faster." He companion let out a loud laugh which came from his stomach, and pulled her into a one armed hug across her shoulders.

"You know something Yuya? I'm DAMN glad that you're my partner." He grinned down at her, and set off for the village gates before she could hurt him, leaving the irate shorter red-head chasing after him muttering more and more obscene thoughts at him.

**AN: And there we have it! My first fanfic chapter, up and posted! Please tell me if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes, and if you must flame, then do so gently, so that my ideas may simmer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow…I've had more follows and favourites than I would have thought!**  
**Thank you all for your support! ^_^**

**In reply to those that commented that the first chapter was short, It looked longer in word! Honestly, it did! **  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Introducing…

The four shinobi at the gate took one look at the incoming teens and intercepted them at the gate.  
"Halt. State your business." Yuya crossed her arms, and glared through her mask.  
"We want to talk to the Hokage." The guards scoffed and laughed at her, until they were scilenced by a growing killer intent from them. "We want to talk to her, 111about strengthening your village." Yuya ground out. The guards flinched, and looked at each other. Coming to the conclusion that if anything happened, the villages shinobi could defeat these two easily, they relented and allowed them entry. Yuya stormed through, glaring at the guards, and her companion followed sheepishly. They walked for a while, until Her companion stopped.  
"…I'm hungry. You wanna get some food?" Yuya shrugged. "Great." He flagged down some-one walking past. "HI, we have hardly any money. Where can we eat cheaply?" the person shrugged and walked off. "JERK!" He turned and noticed a larger teen eating a bag of crisps. "You! The guy eating crisps by the handful!"  
Chōji turned to them. "Me?"  
"Yeah you, come here will ya!" Chōji shrugged and made his way over. "Where is the cheapest place to eat in this village?" Chōji narrowed his eyes.  
"Why are you asking me?" The black haired teen held up his hands in defence  
"Woah, easy there big guy…I asked another guy, and he ignored me. We're new to this village!" He grinned at the Akimichi, hands still held up to defend himself if the angry shinobi decided to attack.  
Chōji 'harumph'ed and pointed at a food stand. The black haired teens grin grew wider, and he grabbed Yuya by the elbow. Patting Chōji on the back and giving him a quick "thanks", he set off for the stand. Chōji shook his head, and stuffed another handful of crisps into his mouth.

~~~At Ichiraku Ramen~~~

"That was great old man!" Naruto exclaimed setting down the empty bowl that once held his 26th bowl of ramen. For that hour. Hinata giggled at the expression on the other three people who had decided to have ramen for lunch. Naruto was just about to order another five bowls, when a voice rang out.  
"Stop fucking dragging me, you stupid fuckhead!" everyone turned around and saw the two people standing there.  
"Hehe, sorry Yuya…I'm just REALLY hungry." The woman sighed and sat down. The man sat next to her. "So." He said, turning to Hinata. "Since the guy next to you has a mountain of bowls, and would probably say 'everything', what's good here?"  
"Every-" Naruto started, before getting cut off by a glare from Yuya.  
"Not asking you shithead." She growled.  
"A-ano…um, th-the miso ramen is g-good." Hinata stuttered out, supprised at the rudeness of the kunoichi. The two travellers ordered a bowl each, and started to eat. They soon finished, and paid for the bowls. Leaving it, the red head looked around.  
"We need to get to the Hokage tower…damnit, we should have asked those guys we sat next to." She swore loudly and kicked a rock. Her partner looked around them, before locking his gaze onto a rooftop.  
"You there! ANBU guy! We want to ask you a question." There was silence as Naruto and Hinata quickly came out to see what was happening. The man growled. "Either you come to us, or we come to you. Either way, I'm getting you to talk to us." A moment later an ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared in front of them from a shunshin  
"..how did you know I was up there?" The ANBU Said, with a feminine voice.  
"Simple. He sensed your chakra. Where's the Hokage tower." Yuya demanded.  
"Or better yet, can you take us there so we don't get lost and I don't blow any more ANBU's cover?" the teen grinned at Neko, who sighed and grabbed hold of them a moment later, there was a swirl of leaves, and they were gone. Naruto turned to Hinata.  
"Tell Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Ino to get to the Hokage tower, I'll get Kiba, Sakura, Chōji, and Sai. There's something strange about those two." Hinata nodded and ran off, and Naruto jumped to the rooftops and started hunting down his friends. Shino had taken Shikamaru with him on a mission in Suna, and they weren't going to get back until sometime in the next month.

Several minutes passed, and the remainder of the Konoha 11 (Sasuke didn't count as he was a traitor, and Sai didn't count as he still wasn't trusted by everyone) were standing outside the Hokage's tower waiting impatiently. Just as Kiba was about to shout that he'd had enough of waiting, and they should storm the tower, when the two targets came out. They stood there, looking at each other, the swordsman's hand resting gently on the hilt of his weapon, and the girl was scowling.  
"Can we…help you?" the man asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Yes." Neji stared straight at them, his voice as emotionless as usual. "You can tell us who you are for a start." The companions looked at each other, then at the group before them.  
"Well, my names Hidara Yasito." He slung his arm around Yuya's shoulders, and pulled her into a half hug. And this is my Yuya-chan!" The whole group flinched as she slammed her elbow into Hidara's side, causing his body to bend at an odd angle, before she kicked out his legs and slammed his head face first into the ground creating a small crater.  
"Who's 'Yuya-chan' am I Shithead?" She growled, kicking his side. Naruto winced in sympathy, having felt Sakura's fury many times.  
"S-sorry." Hidara's muffled voice mumbled. He got himself up and shook his head free of any clinging earth. "You know, that really hurt." He poked his nose and winced. "You broke my nose." He whined, before taking hold of it, and snapping it back into place with one move. The crunching sound made several of the group wince.  
"Are you quite finished with these pointless theatrics?" Neji deadpanned.  
"…yeah, just about." Yuya deadpanned back. She kicked Hidara's shin to get him to pay attention, and turned back to the chūnin before them (after the war, everyone that wasn't a chūnin were all promoted. As certain jonin said, it was "About damn time.") "Why the fuck are you all glaring at us? It's fucking annoying!" Hinata stepped forwards to act as the peace keeper. Since the war her confidence had gotten a lot greater, and the only times she stuttered now, were when she was extremely embarrassed, if her father praised her, or when shocked by something sudden and unexpected.  
"We were wondering, why you've got a Konoha headband around your neck?" Yuya's mouth curled into a feral grin.  
"That's simple. We're Konoha ninja, and I wanted mine around my neck." She leant on Hidara, who glared at her. Kiba stabbed an accusing finger at Hidara, and snarled.  
"Then where's his headband?" Hidara smirked.  
"I needed a belt." He said simply, taking hold of the metal plate with the Konoha symbol on it that was resting on his waist. "By the way…can you back up please? You reek of wet dog, and I don't want to stink as well." Akamaru growled along with Kiba. Just as he went to attack, Naruto stepped forwards. He looked Hidara in the eye, and held out his hand.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who's going to be Hokage." Hidara smirked, and clasped his hand firmly.  
"Nice to meet you future Hokage." Yuya rolled her eyes, and glared at the hand that was offered to her. "Err, I wouldn't try to shake her hand after trying to intimidate her…you're likely to never get it back in one piece." Naruto hastily pulled it away, and gave his signature foxy grin. The next up was the stoic Neji.  
"Neji Hyūga." He simply said, staring the pair in the eyes. Hidara shivered slightly and gave a meek wave.  
"Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Hidara looked down at the large dog.  
"…that's one big pooch. How the hell did he grow that size, doggy steroids?" Kiba gave a bark of laughter, and looked at Yuya suspiciously.  
"…you smell familiar." Yuya stared at him for a moment.  
"That's got to be the stupidest fucking thing I've heard for ages. I could understand looking familiar, but smelling familiar is just plain weird." Kiba growled quietly and stomped back to the group. Sai stepped forwards, with his creepy smile on his face (**AN: I don't know about you guys…but it is really creepy to me.**)  
"My name is Sai." He said, holding out his hand, which Hidara shook. "It's nice to meet you baka-sword."  
"…what did he just call me?" Hidara slowly applied more pressure to the young artist's hand, before Naruto stopped him.  
"Don't pay any attention to what Sai calls you. He gives people nicknames without knowing them at all. He's just…strange." Sai looked at him with a mildly hurt expression.  
"That's not nice, small penis." Hidara snatched his hand away and looked between the two ninja.  
"…you know what, I don't even want to know why he said that. Yuya, stop laughing. It's not that funny." This dragged attention back to the red-head, who was trying not to laugh out loud, and was clutching her stomach as she shook from the effort, her other hand covering her mouth. Ino laughed out loud, and yelped when Sakura elbowed her in the side.  
"Jeez Billboard brow, what the hell was that for?" she rubbed her side painfully. Yuya finally managed to get her laughter under control, and looked at the two kunoichi. Although they couldn't see it, they got the feeling that she had an eyebrow raised.  
"Billboard brow? Why the fuck do you call her…"she looked at Sakura "never mind, I get it now." Sakura growled and raised her fist. Noticing this, Hidara took out a small scroll.  
"Hey, which one of you guys is Tenten?" Tenten put her hand up, looking just as confused as the rest of the group. "Yuya and I were told to give this scroll to your father, under orders that we give it to him personally…I think it's her way of getting us to know the village."  
"And of slacking on her work." Yuya grumbled at a barely audible volume. Both she and Hidara and annoyed the Hokage while they were talking with her, and neither particularly wanted to do it again. The broken metal desk would haunt her thoughts for a while. Who knew that the alcoholic hokage was that strong! They hadn't.  
Tenten shrugged lightly and smiled. "I'll take you there if you like. This way you'll know the fastest way to get from here to the best weapon shop in all Konoha." She said that last bit proudly, with a grin that could almost put Gai's to shame. She grabbed hold of Yuya's wrist and started to pull her along.  
"Wha? Hey! Help, Shithead!" She grabbed hold of Hidara's wrist as she passed him, snapping his arm across his body and almost pulling him of his feet.  
"Woah! Hey, slow down!" The rest of the Konoha chūnin watched them disappearing down the street. Kiba had a troubled look on his face.  
"What's wrong Kiba?" Hinata gently asked her former team-mate.  
"I dunno…I've smelt her scent somewhere before…I just can't remember where. Damnit." He bit his hand to try and get his mind to focus, until Hinata pulled it out of his mouth, and scolded him for hurting himself. Sometimes he really hated her newfound confidence.

Yuya had finally managed to tear her wrist from Tenten's iron grip, and was glaring at Hidara, who had plucked Yuya's hand from his own wrist as easily as picking up an apple. The silence that was surrounding the three ninja's was starting to get on her nerves, and so she decided to break it. "So your old man owns a weapons shop." Hidara smiled to himself at the fact that Yuya was the one trying to start up a conversation, instead of leaving that to him for once.  
"Huh, oh yeah. He owns a weapons shop, and makes all of the weapons himself." Bothe Hidara and Yuya looked at her in surprise at that. "He's really good at it, and makes custom weapons. He also sells stuff to keep weapons in top condition."  
"Huh…maybe I should get him to have a look at my swords, see what he can recommend for keeping them sharpened." He mused to himself. Yuya nodded in agreement.  
"Good idea, especially since we ran out of sharpening stones three days ago." Hidara winced when he heard that, stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"Just because you don't need them, doesn't mean you can rub it in when I run out." He grumbled, earning a hit round the head from his partner. Tenten laughed. She stopped when her two companions glared at her.  
"Sorry, it's just that you two look really good together." The two mentioned blushed violently, and jumped apart. Literally. Tenten giggled, and went back to their previous conversation. "I'm sure my dad would be willing to look at your sword, and we sell lots of supplies for keeping a sharp edge on your weapons."  
Yuya tuned out Konoha's own weapon mistress as she started to talk about the different sorts of weapons and weapon care items that the store stocked, and instead looked around at the street they were walking through. The villagers seemed happy, and spoke to the ninjas that they passed with a level of respect, but without any of the fear that she had witnessed in several hidden villages. The streets were clean, and free of the homeless, while the shops looked as if their businesses were booming. She thought back to when she'd been young. She'd had to fend for herself on the streets, keep out of the way of the ninja to remain safe, and steal from the stalls to eat. Then she'd been taken in by a powerful man, and everything had changed.  
She was wrenched from her thoughts by Hidara poking her in the shoulder. "We're here" he murmured, just loudly enough for only her to hear. She nodded and snatched the scroll from him.

They left the store a few minutes later, their wallets lighter, and their weapon pouches restocked. They saw some of Naruto's friends' coming, and decided that it would be best to find a place to sleep for the night, and deal with more questions in the morning. They turned down an alley way, and made a break for it, somehow evading anyone that wanted to question them.

**AN: Wow! That's a hell of a lot longer than the last chapter… And it WOULD have been longer, until I realised just how long it was getting.**

**For future reference, lines of - means a time skip, ~~~~ means that the scene has skipped to wherever it says, and lines of -~~~~- means time and place skip **

**Not much action in this chapter, but fear not! The ext chapter, they face the task that all ninja of Konoha fear. The dreaded…**

_**Tora**_.  
**(Muhahahahaaaaaa)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my pretties!

A third chapter…wow…I didn't think I had it in me to be honest.

Before we begin;

Whax- To answer your question, no it is not a NaruTayuya fic. It is a Tayuya x OC fic. It's just that OC isn't an option, and Naruto is going to be an important character in the story.

This chapter will have some more action than the other two (not that it's really hard when there's been hardly any) and hopefully a bit more plot development.

Chapter 3: stupid demon cat!

Hidara and Yuya walked into the mission room in the Hokage's tower (AN: The place where Naruto's team got the Zabuza mission…I don't actually know if it's got a proper name ^^u) they had wandered around the tower for a while, until they bumped into a really creepy guy with a bowl haircut, green spandex, and really bushy eyebrows. After decoding the directions they had been given (It's simple. Just take the stairs to the Youthful upper corridor, being sure that your own flames of youth burn brightly all the time, and take the fourth door, brimming with youthful energy. That's where you can find the youthful means of getting money. Now I must find my eternal rival, and if I cannot defeat him, I will run 600 laps of Konoha on my hands!") And agreeing to NEVER ask that guy for directions ever again, they had found the right room. They stood in front of the smirking Hokage.

"We're here for a mission, granny." Yuya demanded, ignoring the twitch that developed over Tsunade's left eye. Tsunade's hand immediately moved from the scroll that she WAS going to give them, to another one. Her smirk turned into a malicious grin as she handed the scroll over.

"This is a simple D rank mission, as you two are genin of the leaf. Since the two of you were so adamant that you can work as a pair, and don't need a third member, I'll let you prove it with some simple D ranks. You can complete this one, while I assign someone to supervise you and aid in your training." The two genin started to protest when Tsunade stood up. "SHUT UP!" They did, and everyone flinched away from her. "I'm still making my mind up about whether you should stay or not. Your histories haven't exactly helped your cases, so you WILL do the missions that I give you, and you WILL put up with having people watching over you, UNDERSTAND?!" the two frightened genin nodded so quickly, that Tsunade momentarily wondered whether their heads would fall off. She sat down, and poured herself a large drink of sake. "The mission is to find and capture the cat Tora, who belongs to the Fire Daimyō's wife. She's been missing for six days now, and Madam Shijimi is getting extremely distraught. Apparently this is the longest her cat has ever been missing for. We've set six other genin teams after her, and if you two should fail…we'll send in the jonin." She downed the sake she'd poured in one go.

"…why not send in the chūnin, and THEN the jonin? Or even just send in the join first?" Hidara queried, reading the details on the scroll. He took note of the red ribbon on Tora's ear, and rolled the scroll back up.

"Because…" Tsunade ground out, pouring another cup of sake, "It has been the perfect way to test genin teams." Under hear breath she muttered, "or torture those that piss me off." Hidara nodded thoughtfully.

"All right then Lady Hokage. We'll do it."

"Any clue where she was last seen?" Yuya asked, hoping that the mission could be done quickly. Tsunade nodded.

"She was last seen in the vicinity of the Forest of Death." Yuya and Hidara both sweat-dropped.

"You're kidding right…there's not actually a place called the forest of death is there?"

"There is. If Tora goes in there, she'll most likely die, and you will fail." Tsunade drink her cup of sake ad then glared at them. "What are you waiting for, GET GOING!" She sat down and smirked as Hidara and Yuya fled. Chu-ckling, she drained the sake bottle. 'That'll teach those brats' she thought to herself.

**-**~~~training ground 3~~~**-**

"For Fucks sake, how many fucking training grounds douse this mother fucking piece-of-shit cock-sucking village need?!" Hidara winced at the volume of his partner's irritated voice.

"Look, we're almost there, ok? That jonin at the dango shop told us that the forest of death is the next one…even after you had a shouting match with her." Yuya growled as they came up to the giant metal fence that signified the barrier separating the village from the creatures in the forest. They crouched and slowly edged along the fence until…

"There!" Yuya hissed into Hidara's ear. He nodded and followed where she was pointing and saw the cat, lying on its back, and enjoying the sun. The two snuck closer, both thinking the same thing. '_Why the hell are they thinking about sending jonin? This is easy!_' they got within arm's reach of the cat, and Yuya slowly reached for it. Just before she grabbed hold of her, Tora's paw lashed out, and left three angry red lines across the palm. Tora rolled over and bolted towards the village. Hidara lunged and missed by less than an inch (AN: You could say that he missed by a whisker!*Crickets*No?) He lay there while Yuya wrapped a piece of fabric around her hand.

"How the hell did we miss? It was fucking lying there asleep! Stupid motherfucking cat." Yuya grumbled angrily. Hidara jumped up and started running for the village. He looked back over his shoulder as he ran and called at Yuya.

"Don't just stand there! We've got to catch that damn cat!" He dashed off, followed by the cursing red-head.

**-**~~~outside the barbeque place~~~**-**

"And if I cannot do 5000 pushups, I shall run 200 laps of Konoha!" Rock Lee proclaimed loudly. Neji sighed in frustration.

"We know Lee, you told us that three minutes ago. And three minutes before that. Can you forget about training for a moment please, so that we may get some food?" Tenten nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Lee, we've been training all day! Surely you can give it a rest for now!" She pleaded. "Besides…a certain pink haired medic said that she'd be coming here for lunch…"

"Sakura-chan is going to be here?! YOSH! THIS WILL BE A MOST YOUTHUL MEAL!" Neji sighed again, as Lee gave his signature 'Good guy' pose. He looked up and saw Sakura coming towards them.

"Aah, Haruno-san. How are you?" He greeted politely. Tenten waved cheerfully, and Lee was…Lee.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He grinned like a madman, and bounded forwards to meet her. "YOU LOOK MOST RADIENT ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL DAY MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Sakura giggled quietly at Lee's outburst.

"I'm fine thank you Neji-san, it's good to see you Tenten, and thank you Lee. You look…most youthful today?" Her compliment trailed off into a question as she wasn't exactly sure f it was a compliment or not. Lee's eyes sparkled.

"THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN! THAT IS A MOST GENEROUS THING FOR YOU TO SAY!" He sniffed back tears of happiness as Sakura giggled at his actions. The four friends were about to walk into the restaurant, when a blur shot between them.

"Tora?" Sakura murmured, turning to look at where the cat had run from. Team Gai followed her gaze with confusion, and saw Yuya and Hidara racing at them. Yuya barrelled through the group, and charged after the cat with all the grace of a charging rhino. Hidara sprinted through the gap created.

"Sorry, can't stop, mission, cat, gotta stop Yuya from killing it." was all they heard as he passed by. Neji stared after the charging teens for a moment, his genius intellect churning as it tried to work out what had happened, and failed.

"What…exactly just happened?" Tenten asked, dusting herself off, and looking at Sakura for an explanation.

"It seems that Tsunade gave those two the 'Capture Tora' mission." She said, watching the disappearing figures tae a sharp left, almost crashing into some hapless villagers. "I wonder what they did to annoy her." She shrugged and gestured to the entrance of the restaurant. "They can probably handle the cat. Let's eat."

**-**~~~Hokage's Tower~~~**-**

"Why am I here Baa-chan?" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the annoying nickname.

"How many times have I got to tell you not to call me that!" Tsunade yelled, hitting Naruto on the top of his head. The jinchūriki yelped in pain, and grabbed the top of his head. "You're here because I want your opinion on something." Naruto looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"You want…my opinion?" Tsunade nodded. "Okay then, what is it?" Tsunade sighed, and pushed two pictures towards him. Naruto looked at them, and raised an eyebrow. One picture was of the scowling red-head who wore that strange mask over the top half of her face, and the other was the strange swordsman that was with her. "What about them?" Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I need to know whether you think I've made the right decision in making them leaf Genin." She stated, holding up a hand to silence Naruto when he started to talk. "And if I HAVE made the right choice, I want your help choosing a jonin to supervise them and a teammate." She looked at Naruto in the eye, and waited for his answer. Before he could say anything, something bounded into the office, coming in over the balcony. Seconds later, a larger thing vaulted over the balcony and lunged, missed the first thing as it fled the room and crashed into the side of the Hokage's desk, spilling her sake. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Tsunade bellowed. The larger thing propped an arm onto her desk and levered itself up, revealing itself to be Hidara. He was breathing heavily, and had scratches on his face.

"Mission…Cat….chasing…Yuya…..want's to kill…I'm  
starting…to agree…." He slumped in a chair and popped a soldier pill into his mouth. "Right, got to go catch that demonic fiend of a cat before Yuya kills her and has her mounted." He stood up, stretched, and ran out of the office. The office was in silence for a moment, before Naruto burst into laughter. Tsunade looked at him as if he was crazy.

"He definitely fits in. I'll watch them for a week or so and then give a report." He walked over to the balcony, and got prepared to jump out. "Oh, and Baa-chan?" Tsunade glared at him. "I'd say that the file infront of you should give you the appropriate jonin sensei." Naruto grinned cheekily, and jumped away. Tsunade sat down in her chair and looked at a file that hadn't been there before. She opened it and froze.

"He has got to be kidding me."

**-**~~~team seven's training ground~~~**-**

Hidara and Yuya hid in the bushes, watching their target carefully. Their faces hands and arms were covered in scratches, and their clothes would need repairing. They had both agreed that Tora was not a cat. She was an evil demonic entity that simply LOOKED like a cat.

"So how do we catch that evil thing?" Yuya quietly asked, twitching in anticipation. Hidara thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Reveal, confuse, capture." With those three words, Yuya grinned. The pair walked out of the bush cover and stopped a few feet away from Tora, who looked at the two with a mixture of confusion, and suspicion. Yuya sat on the ground, and pulled something from her weapon pouch. The plan was in action.

Kiba walked around the training fields, giving Akamaru some needed exercise. The walk had a second motive, as he was sorting through his memory, trying to pinpoint where he'd first met Yuya. He stopped, sitting on a tree stump as Akamaru made sure that no dogs outside of the Inuzka clan dogs had been in the area. He was just making the decision to forget the scent, when he heard something. A haunting melody rag out from the clearing near him. Akamaru growled at it and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a cobweb that had stuck to his nose. Kiba crept towards the clearing, and saw the source of the music. Yuya was sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing a flute. He looked over at Hidara who was slowly walking a cat towards the small river behind them. The cat however, looked as if it was extremely drunk as it weaved around. The world suddenly tilted to the side, and Kiba had to grab hold of the tree next to him so that he didn't fall over. He tried moving, and the world seemed to spin. Kiba grasped his hands into a handsign, and focussed his chakra in case it was a genjutsu. The world stopped spinning, and the music seemed to get quieter. Kiba shook his head, and looked at the clearing again. Tora had almost walked into the lake. Hidara quickly spun around so that he stood on the water, and started making handsigns.

"Now!" At his command, Yuya stopped playing, and ran at the cat. Tora, still disoriented from the genjutsu that Kiba had stumbled into, scurried backwards into the water. Hidara finished his handsigns, and before Tora could get onto dry land he activated the jutsu. "**Water style: Water prison Jutsu!**" a hollow sphere of water quickly formed around Tora, trapping her inside. Hidara slowly lifted the water prison up and Yuya strode over, grinning like a mad thing and holding a bag. She put the bag around the jutsu, and Hidara quickly pulled his hand out, dispelling the jutsu. Yuya tied the bag shut as Tora started to struggle in the now wet bag.

"Mission accomplished!" Yuya grinned happily, and grabbed Hidara's arm, ad started to pull him away. Kiba watched from his hiding place. Thoughts were whirling around his head. There was only one kunoichi that he knew of that used a flute, and had red hair, and that was the sound nin that Shikamaru and Temari had fought. But they had reported her dead. Kiba bit his hand until he drew blood. Something didn't make sense here…but what?

**-**~~~Mission room~~~**-**

Yuya and Hidara grinned in savage content as they watched the Daimyo's wife crush Tora against her cheek. After she had paid and left, Tsunade spoke up.

"Well done!" Hidara and Yuya's grins got even larger. "I thought that you would have taken at least two days to catch her." She handed them the mission payments. "Come back tomorrow, and you can take some more D rank missions until I decide what to do with you." The pair shrugged, and went off, already arguing about where they should eat. Tsunade sighed and took a drink from her sake bottle. 'I hope you know what you're doing Naruto. They would be a great asset to this villages strength.'

**AN: There we go, a third chapter finished.**

**There will probably be a time skip next, as going into details about the D rank missions would probably get tedious.**

**Also in the next chapter, A new character! (All thanks for the newbie go out to my beta reader, who I shall call by his Deviantart name. Thanks Hacuna-Nara!)**

**Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, as I've been quite busy lately. Chapter 4 may take a while to write.**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Aaahh! I'm so sorry that this took so long! Seriously, I didn't mean for the story to be put off for this amount of time, I've had serious writers block, and can only apologise.**

**Anyway, I bring you…THE MAILBAG!**

**KyuubiGohan: eeh, there may be hints of NaruHina in the story, but there may also be hints of NaruIno. **

**Forbiddenfruitunloved: two things, one – Your username is awesome, and so fun to type. Two – You have planted the seeds that spawn evil plot bunnies in my head. Look out for "Blades of the Byakugan" and "Melody of the Rasengan" for Hyūga Hidara and Uzumaki Tayuya respectively.**

**And now, THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: swords, flutes, dreamers, and snakes.

A week had passed since Yuya and Hidara had entered the village. They had painted houses, looked after children, and gardened. Yuya had briefly taught some children how to play the flute at one point, while Hidara helped show academy kids how to hold their kunai (and for one kid, their sword) correctly. While on these separate courses, Yuya had accidently sent her class to sleep while playing a lullaby, and Hidara had hospitalised a chūnin who was helping with the demonstration, seriously impressing not only the genin and children, but the staff as well (Three chūnin had asked Hidara to help them with their sword/kunai work, and one parent had asked if Tayuya could teach her the lullaby). Throughout the week, they had met up with Naruto several times and established a form of friendship with him. They joked, chatted and laughed together, but they shared no secrets. They had also formed a bond with the rest of the group, although of varying levels. They were close to Ino and Tenten, as they talked more to these two, Yuya to Ino since she liked Ino's personality, Hidara to Tenten because he was constantly buying supplies to keep his swords sharp (even though people only ever saw him with one, he was adamant that he had several). The only people that they hadn't formed any sort of bond with were Kiba, who had developed several theories as to the real identity of Yuya and kept trying to steal her mask, and Sakura, who got frustrated that she could never hit Hidara when he insulted her with sarcasm (He kept bloody dodging!) and angry at Yuya whenever the masked shinobi called her Pinky. Naruto had reported back to Tsunade, and told her that he thought that Hidara and Yuya should stay in the village, and that no, he wasn't kidding about who should be their sensei. When asked why, he simply remarked that "She and Yuya will have a lot in common, like a hatred of snakes, and Hidara will be needed to stop them killing each other, or their new teammate." Handing her a file about a genin, and giving her one of his big grins, he left her to mull it over. She had to admit, the two new genin had started to grow on her…especially with Hidara's new nickname for her (which Yuya had been gradually using more than "Grandma"). She called Sai into her office, and told him to fetch the swordsman and his red-haired friend.

~~~Ichiraku ramen~~~

" And then Lee went on a rampage, almost destroying the whole building!" The group that had gathered at the ramen stall (Ino, Tenten, Hidara, Yuya, Naruto (of course), Hinata, and Neji) all laughed at this story of Lee's drunken fist.

"Man…and I thought he was bad when drunk!" Yuya hooked her thumb at Hidara, who snorted indignantly.

"Me? You're the one who insults every family member, both living and dead, of any bartended who tries to cut you off." He took another bite of his ramen, and dodged an elbow from his friend. The rest of the group laughed at their antics. Sai suddenly appeared before them, startling them.

"Sai! What have we told you about suddenly appearing like that?!" Naruto yelled, slapping Ino on the back to stop her from choking.

"Sorry Naruto. Lady Tsunade sent me to fetch Sword-san and foulmouthed-chan." The referenced ninja glared at the socially challenged artist.

"What the fuck did you just call me, fucker?" Yuya growled, verifying Sai's nickname for her.

Hidara sighed "We might as well get going, before she comes to get us herself." He threw enough money to cover both his and Yuya's meal down onto the counter, and grabbed Yuya's collar before she could lunge at Sai, who was ignoring her question in favour of staring at Hinata. "Hey, artist boy! You gonna lead the way, or just stand there staring at Hinata?" Sai snapped back to attention, and smiled.

"Sorry, this way." He shunshinned away. Hidara sighed, and nudged Yuya. She did the relevant handsigns, and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

~~~Hokage Tower~~~

Yuya's shunshin brought them just outside the Hokage's office. They straightened themselves out, and brushed off a couple of loose leaves before entering. Yuya looked between the occupants of the room, and smirked when Sai vanished.

"Hey look, it's Pinky and the Brain. What's up?" Sakura ground her teeth as Tsunade smirked.

"I've assigned the two of you to a team." This caught their attention.

"Wait a second…we work just as a pair. Last three times we were on a team with other people, they tried to kill us." Yuya stated. Hidara nodded in agreement, and quirked an eyebrow at Tsunade's laugh.

"Don't worry about that. Your teammate won't try to kill you." She smiled at the two genin. "You're to meet your new teammate and jonin sensei at the dango shop." Seeing that an argument was coming, she decided to interrupt it. "Of course, you could stay as a duo, never be allowed to take the chūnin exam, and stay stuck doing D and C rank missions for the rest of your lives. I do believe that Tora will be very happy to see you both for the next few years." A look of horror passed over the pairs faces, before they dashed to the door. They briefly fought about who would get out first, before Hidara picked Yuya up, and fled the room with her, while she kicked and shouted. Tsunade stared at the door, and steepled her fingers.

"…are you pondering what I'm pondering, Sakura?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"I think so…but how would we get them in the cupboard?" Tsunade sighed.

"No Sakura. If we can successfully get their team to work, then we will have created yet another force to be reckoned with. Adding them to our forces, and also taking into consideration the fact that they would eventually become jonin and teach new genin, making them stronger…Konoha will gain more power, becoming the most powerful village in the five nations, and Then, We Will TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Lightning seemed to flash behind the manic Tsunade. Sakura took a few steps to the side, making a mental note to tell Shizune that Tsunade needed a vacation.

~~~Dango shop~~~

"If you don't put me down right now, so help me Kami I will strangle you with your COLON!" Yuya raged. Hidara placed her on the ground carefully.

"We're here!" Yuya looked at him for a few seconds, before staring at the Dango shop. Hidara grinned at her, until he felt a sharp pain on his head. As he bent over clutching his head, Yuya tapped her flute in the palm of her hand.

"Stupid baka." She growled, storming into the Dango shop. Hidara raced in after her, still holding his head in slight pain. She sat down at one of the small tables, and scowled. "So where the fuck are they?" Hidara sat across the table from her and shrugged.

"Haven't got here yet, fed up of waiting, didn't get the message, killed by freak accident, lost on the road of life…take your pick of excuses. Or hey, they could already be here, and not know who we are." Hidara looked around.

"…do you have any idea who it is you're looking for?" Yuya deadpanned.

"Not a single clue." Someone slowly got out of their seat and made their way over to Hidara and Yuya. "Although I'm guessing that she might be one of them." The figure, who turned out to be a girl about their age, with blond hair and a blue tipped fringe sat next to them and yawned.

"Are you two Hidara and Yuya?" She asked lazily. Hidara nodded, and the girl sighed. "Good. It would have been far too much effort if I'd had to find you. Our sensei was here a couple of minutes ago, but she got bored of waiting. She told me to tell you that the three of us need to meet her at training ground 16." The girl got up and slowly walked out of the dango shop. Yuya sighed.

"Looks like we're going to a training ground then…yippee." Hidara laughed.

"Could be worse! We could have to go into a dark mysterious cave and swear allegiance to some god!" Yuya glared at him.

"You know I hate Jashinists. They're all weird fucks. And their god is messed up too."

Deep in the Nara family forest, the deer were suddenly startled by a loud sneeze coming from a pit that was blocked off. A moments silence came before

"OKAY, WHO THE FUCK IS FUCKING WELL BADMOUTHING JASHIN-SAMA?! I'LL BITE THEIR FUCKING THROATS!"

Yuya and Hidara made their way to the training field, and looked around. There was a deep river next to it, and several large looking trees. Underneath one of the trees, was a girl wearing a brown knee length skirt, black fishnet stockings, a black vest, a white overcoat, and black fingerless gloves. As the two walked closer to the girl, they noticed two things. One was that it was the girl from the dango shop, and the second was that she had fallen asleep. Yuya tentatively poked her until she woke up.

"Hmm? Oh…it's you guys again…" She looked around. "Our new sensei was here just a minute ago…I think she got bored again…" She yawned, and stretched. There was a sudden puff of smoke, and a three kunai flew at the three genin. One hit just above the girls head, one was deflected by Yuya's flute, and the third was plucked out of the air by Hidara before it could hit him.

"All right you maggots!" A voice called out from the dissipating smoke. the cloud finally cleared, revealing a purple haired woman, who was grinning at the three genin. She was hearing a pale brown trenchcoat, a fishnet body suit, what looked like a bikini top, a short skirt, and boots. "I'm your new sensei."

The three genin looked at each other, a feeling of dread clouding above them.

**And it's done! Whew, that took a long time to do…Sorry it's short, but I ran out of ideas for this bit. Also, if you don't know the name of Hidara, Yuya, and the new girl's sensei…then SHAME ON YOU!**

**Special thanks to Hacuna-Nara of DeviantArt for being my beta reader and creating the third team mate.**

**Next time, getting to know each other, and the age old test.**


End file.
